Enredado entre tus sabanas y tu amor
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: Roderich recuerda su primera vez con Gilbert. One-shot


**Enredado entre tus sabanas y tu amor**

By Sakura Eldestein

Lo miraba dormir. Su cálido aliento pegado a frente. No es que no esté cansado, ni tenga sueño. Sus brazos aprisionan mi cintura y me impiden moverme. Aún así, con cuidado me suelto de sus cadenas y termino colocando la almohada en su lugar. Necesito aire...

Con cuidado camino por mi casa, que se encuentra vacía, excepto por su persona y aquel albino. Su camisa colocada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ondea ante su andar. EL hermoso jardín se halla cubierto por el rocio de la madrugada. Aún así, para Austria no es problema. Necesita el aire frió colandose por la camisa.

¿Cómo llegó a depender tanto del albino?

¿Cómo era posible que él, el elegante Austria, dependiese de los besos y abrazos de una nación desaparecida? Es más, aún no entendía como era posible que dependiese tanto de andar perdido entre las sabanas del pruso.

Sonrió. ¿A quién no le gustaría andar encerrado entre sus sabanas? Es cierto que el albino era bullicioso y despilfarrador y nunca se medía. Pero aún así lo amaba. Lo amaba como nadie en este mundo.

Y quizas por eso su matrimonio con Eli se fue a la basura.

La llovisna mañanera, típica de Austria comienza a caer, empapandolo. Aún así Roderich no se mueve. Está demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Recuerda su primera vez. Aquella memorable vez en el piano. Tocaba una suave melodía compuesta por él. Trataba de calmar su corazón. Porque desde que la ex-nación había llegado a vivir a su casa, la traía patas arriba. No era que fuera desordenado. Era que perturbaba su corazón. Ni que decir la vez que lo vió bañarse por error. Ordenaba su casa y se encontraba restableciendo las toallas en los tres baños de su casa. Cuando entró a uno de ellos. El que frecuentemente era usado por él. Y ahí estaba el ojirojo. Su maravilloso cuerpo bañador por cálidas gotas de agua. Su espalda tensada y los musculos de sus brazos suavemente marcados se encontraban tensos. No tardó en darse cuenta porque. La mano de Gilbert se deslizaba suavemente arriba de su miembro erecto, acariciando suavemente su roja cabezita. Roderich no pudo evitar tragar saliba ante esto. No entendía porque pero se le antoja ser esa mano. Un gemido bajo escapó del prusiano y el austriaco, más rojo que tomate, y consu respiración acelerada huyo de aquel lugar. Corriendo se encerró en su habitación. No entendía que sucedía, porque su corazón latía tan rápido y porque Vienna se encontraba levantado y ardía. Pensó en tocarlo, igual que Gilbert, pero no pudo. Su mano, cubierta siempre por aquellos guantes, se detuvo a medio camino. Caminó hasta el piano y comenzó a tocar, para calmar su agitado cuerpo. Tan concentrado estaba, que no se percató que en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba la razón de su estado. Adornando sus caderas con solo una toalla pequeña, el prusso pensó en interrumpir al austriaco gritandole, pero lo vió sonrojado aún por lo que había visto en el baño y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ya era hora de tomar al toro pos las hastas, pensó el albino. Suavemente caminó hasta donde se hallaba el castaño y coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico. Este soltó un respingo.

- Sigue tocando- ordenó en un susurró Gilbert y Austria, sin saber porque, obedeció.

El prussiano seguía tocando la suave piel del aristrócrata, hasta que encontró sus pequeños pezones. Esos que una vez tocó Francia (antes que Eli lo dejara en el hospital por 6 meses) y que Prussia siempre quizo tocar. Como respondiendo a su toque, estos se irguieron tan altivos como su dueño y Austria temblo...Y Prussia sonrió...porque ver al señorito podrido rendirse de esta manera ante él, sentirlo temblar ante su toque y sentir su música podía hacerlo llegar a un sublime éxtasis.

Siguó tocando aquellos puntitos de carne y una de sus manos bajó hasta su entrepierna.

- Basta- reclamó el austriaco alejando esa mano de ahí- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Darte lo que quieres...y lo que yo quiero - susurró pegandose al castaño.

Este intentó soltarse, pero las fuerzas del albino siempre fueron superiores a las suyas.

-Me estabas mirando...te ví..disfrutaste hacerlo...que sucio eres señorito, hasta Vienna se está levantando al sentirme pegado a ti- rió el pruso, haciendo sonrojar al castaño y que luchara más por librarse del agarre teutón.

-Sueltame Prussia, no estoy de ánimo para tus burlas- susurró el castaño rindiendose, sabía que el albino lo tenía en sus manos era mejor dejar de darle la pelea, así se aburriría y se iría.

- Austria, deja de negarlo...sabes que me deseas...-susurró en su oído.

-Nein...-

El prusso lo dió vuelta hasta dejarlo frente a su rostro sonrojado. Austria le evitaba la mirada, por lo que le levantó el rostro y le plantó un gran beso, tratando de meter su lengua dentro de la boca del castaño. Este, sorprendido, abrió su boca y el albino metió su lengua, saboreando la cavidad del otro. Buscó la lengua del austriaco y este respondió con torpeza.

Se separó alucinando.

-Tú...eres muy malo besando, señorito podrido- susurró- Eli es una pésima maestra.

-Obaka-san...nunca me besé con ella de esta manera- susurró el castaño avergonzado.

-¿Qué?- Gilbert se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso el señorito era virgen?-No me digas que tú...que tu...

-que yo ¿qué?- preguntó molesto.

- ¿Eres virgen?

- No responderé eso...

-Eso es un sí- Gilbert volvió a besar al austriaco y para su alegría pudo comprobar como este respondia el beso, mejor que antes, vaya que aprendía rápido- Osterreich..dime...sientes algo por mí o solo es calentura?

- ...yo...-Austria miró los grandes ojos rojos y Gilbert pudo saber lo que no podía decir.

- Me lo suponía podrido señorito... - el prusso volviño a besarlo mientras soltaba suavemente la ropa del castaño, dejandola caer al suelo y lo llevó de una mano al piano- señorito...vas a demostrarme en tu piano lo que sientes, ya que no puedes en palabras...

-en el piano?

Austria no comprendia, hasta que Prussia lo guió al piano y lo acostó sobre la cubierta de este, boca abajo.

- Tocaras mientras te tomó...supongo que así será más fácil...tengo que ser cuidadoso, ya que debo meterte mis cinco metros, kesesese -

- Mein Gott- Roderich se asustó. Lo había visto masturbarse...y era de considerable tamaño y grosor.

Pero Prussia iba a divertirse primero. Iba a hacer que aquel señorito gimiera como descontrolado. Acarició la suave piel de la espalda del castaño, topandose con una cicatriz. Un tajo..de una espada teutona. Beso aquella cicatriz. Lamiendola y acercandose a la columna, para jugar con sus dedos en ella.

-Toca Rode, debes tocar- le ordenó con voz suave.

El austriaco comenzó a tocar mientras el prusiano jugaba con su cuerpo, acariciando sus costados, hasta meter sus manos entre el cuerpo del castaño y el piano, para pelliscar sus pezones, cargando su cuerpo en este, para frotarse a gusto.

- Gilbert...esta posición me cansa- se quejó el ojivioleta. Para tocar debía tratar de mirar las teclas al reves. La posición de Gilbert lo forzaba a estirar sus brazos y aguantar el peso suyo, más el de Gilbert apoyandose en las teclas, tratando de levantar el torso para facilitarle el trabajo al prusso.

- Aguanta un poco más- susurró en su oído, mordiendolo suavemente, sacando un pequeño gemido al austriaco.

Bajó por su cuerpo, besando su cuello y mordiendolo fuerte, hasta sacarle pequeños hilos de sangre. El castaño se quejó, pero el albino lo ignoró, bajando por su columna, besandola. Hsta llegar a sus nalgas.

En cuanto el prusso se levantó de él, el castaño había descansado, bajando su cuerpo, y tocando con más facilidad. Más ahora, el albino lo obligó a levantar las caderas, forzandolo a estar apoyado en sus rodillas y nuevamente sus brazos se encontraban estirados, soportando el peso de su cuerpo.

-Si te vieras señorito...tan ofrecido a mi... haces que cierta parte desee envestirte de una...pero tranquilo, te prepararé- le dijó acariciando con cariño una nalgapara tranquilizarlo y que se relaje nuevamente.

Una de sus manos se dirigó al miembro erecto del castaño y sus labios se dirigieron a la entrada del austriaco, metiendo su lengua y sacandole un gemido alto y fuerte y un sonido discordante en el piano. Siguió jugando con su lengua en el orificio, metiendola y sacandola, cada vez con más rapidez. Hasta simular una penetración, mientras seguía masturbandolo. Sentía al austriaco tensarse y la ídea de hacerlo llegar hizo surcar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Aceleró el ritmó de su lengua, y su mano, hasta que el austriaco quedó desmadejado sobre el piano y un liquido blanco ensuciaba, la antes, pulcra cubierta del piano.

La respiración agitada del austriaco hacia juego con la del prusso.

-Date vuelta, Rode- le ordenó.

El castaño obedeció, mostrando su estado. Sus mejillas rojas como dos manzanas, el sudor perlando su cuerpo suavemente, y su miembro manchado de su semilla. El prusso sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que se recostase boca arriba. Él le obedeció y el prusso se colocó sobre él.

- Ich liebe dich- susurró, antes de besarlo, colando su lengua dentro de la cavidad austriaca. Enrollando sus lenguas mientras las manos del castaño revolotean por el cuerpo del albino, acariciando toda la extensión de este que quedase a su disposición. Mientras las manos del ojirojo buscan espacio entre sus piernas, metiendo un dedo dentro de aquel orificio que pronto recibiría a los 5 metros prusianos.

Roderich se quejó separando el beso. Frunciendo su seño.

- calma liebe, debo preparte- susurró agitado el albino.

El austriaco abrió más sus piernas, para darle más espació, tratando de aminorar su dolor. Gilbert movía aquel dedo suavemente, tratando de extender aquel orificio, cuando Austria se tensó y abrió grande sus ojos y se arqueo.

- Gilbert, dale ahí otra vez- susurró con voz lasiva, aumentando la líbido del albino.

Prussia comenzó a presionar aquel dichoso punto, haciendo ver estrellitas a su amante. Lo miraba perder el control, pedir más. Sujetarse con fuerza a él. Tratar de juntar sus cuerpos. No aguanto y coló dos dedos más en su interior, logrando obtener quejidos del castaño.

- Es tu culpa Rode, por mostrarte así frente a mi, ya no aguanto- susurró antes de sustituir aquellos dedos por su miembro, clavandolo de una embestida en el interior austriaco.

Roderich jadeo. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y su cuerpo se tenso. Prussia acarició su rostro y besó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Despejó su frente del cabello pegado a ella y lo beso, calmandolo. Austria lo abrazó por el cuello y así estubieron unos minutos, solo besandose, hasta que Roderich, en un intento de acomodarse, se movió, haciendo que una corriente electrica recorriese su cuerpo, provocandole un ansia desmedida el mover su cuerpo. Gilbert lo entendió y comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente. El calor en sus cuerpos comenzó a invadirlos y sus cuerpos se acoplaron como piezas en un rompecabezas.

El prusso se movía y el austriaco no podía dejar de gemir y pedir un aumento en la velocidad, rasguñando su espalda, en un intento por aferrarse a él. Aumentó la velocidad. Austria no se controlaba, gritaba por más y el rostro del albino era un emblema a la perversión.

- más...más fuerte...más...rómpeme- suplicaba el austriaco y el prussiano respondía con gusto a las súplicas de su señorito.

Su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar, notaba que su mente ya no se encontraba en este mundo y supo que pronto se iría, pero no sin antes hacer que Rode se viniese junto a él. Comenzó a masturbarlo,al ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras lo miraba. Lentamente el rostro del austriaco iba perdiendose en el orgasmo, al punto de ofrecer un rostro digno de una película porno. Lo sintió tensarse y aceleró ambos movimientos y no sintió nada. Solo la estrechez del ano austriaco apretarse, el cuerpo arquearse y ver el rostro perdido de Roderich llenarse de placer. Y eyaculó dentro de su castaño. Desplomandose sobre él.

-Ich liebe dich...- susurró pasito Roderich.

- Ich liebe dich auch- dijo el albino tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se miraron y se besaron, suavemente.

Gilbert se salió del austriaco, notando como en su miembro había una mezcla de sangre y semen.

- ¡Rode! ¿Estás bien?

- ja...pero deberás limpiar mi piano- susurró antes de dormirse profundamente.

Y a partir de ese momento estaban juntos. Peleaban, muchas veces terminaron casi a golpes, pero no podía negar que las reconciliaciones eran muy gratificantes...quizas por eso Austria le buscaba pelea al prusso...

Unos brazos se enrollaron en su cintura y un cálido aliento se sintió en su oído.

- Te estás mojando Roderich, te vas a enfermar, volvamos a casa- y así, ambos, volvieron a su casa, juntos, donde sabían que volverían a estar juntos...en aquella danza, donde solo participaban los dos y ambos de daban el mejor de los conciertos que el músico pudiera componer.

~Fin~

Próximos: Guerra Santa: Italia y su renovación

Parejas: UKxUS, Spamano, Aleita, PruxAus, DenxNor, SuexFin, SuixHol, ArgxChi, UruxPEr, BraxBol, algunos tríos y más parejas.

Los juegos de Prussia y Austria

Pareja: Austria y Prusia, Prussia y Austria, +18.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen coment. Se aceptan tomatazos y demases. Críticas constructivas. Y Sí, lo sé, no soy escritora y no deseo serlo...solo soy fanfickera xDD

Saludos!


End file.
